


I'm The One In Control

by VerowOlguin



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Episode: s03e19 Beaks in the Shell!, I dont know what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerowOlguin/pseuds/VerowOlguin
Summary: A small drabble.Mark Beaks gains control of Fenton's and Gandra's world- The Gizmocloud. Fenton isn't impressed.
Kudos: 4





	I'm The One In Control

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end it at the end. Hope you enjoy anyway!

Fenton was ready to go back to his Gizmocloud virtual reality world. He used what Gyro recommended and began remodeling the scenery of the starting area. "This should do it." The duck stated, smiling at the sight of no glitched patches in sight.

As this was happening, Fenton was sitting on his bed, his computer and monitor by his side which connected to the Gizmoduck helmet. He wasn't expecting to be at such vulnerable position, knowing that Beaks knew where he lived- somehow..

M'ma was on duty for tonight so the only way to contact her son was by phone to gizmoduck gauntlet connection. He would easily hear the vibration of the Gizmoduck gauntlet through the simulation, the only people contacting him being his close family and mutuals.

A shadowy figure was lurking around the Cabrera household. Inaudible beat boxing in the distance.  
"On my way to steal amigo's ideas, yeah yeah..!~" The gray parrot freestyled to a beat in his headphones. The parrot unlatched the window and made his way next to the monitor in sight. He reused his previous tactic of signing in into the virtual reality world, this time limiting the controls to only him and nobody else, not even Fenton.

Fenton raised a brow when the electricity running on his invention got cut short. The invention disappearing out of existence as a whole. "Huh?? There shouldn't be any other glitches. This command should be running just fine. Gandra even reassured it.. How peculiar...--"

"Oh amigo!!~"

The duck didn't have to second guess who invaded his privacy. Why does he even try at this point.

With a sigh the duck replied, "How do you keep getting in here? I thought I banned you for good." The duck stated.

"Oh I find my ways.." Beaks responded, checking his nails, as to "impress" the duck- which it didn't.

"Blathering blatherskite." Fenton stated, closing his eyes for the impact-- which never came... What in the??

"You must be wondering what is happening.. Right amigo? Well.. I limited your access, degraded it to nothing. That's right, I know my terms!" The cocky parrot exclaimed proudly.

"I can just log out and restart it to it's previous save file. You know that right?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible.."

"Why not?"

"You're not in control of this lovely world you happen to create just for me. I'm the host now." Gizmoduck extendo-arms appeared out of the ground, wrapping the duck and getting him to a laying position in the air.

"What are you doing??" The duck asked, trying to get out of the grip of the arms to no avail, only injuring himself in the process.

"Y'know how my whole "shtick" with me trying to steal your lovely suit? This suit is all I have to keep my relevance in this world. I need to keep my status. I'm going to get that suit no matter what."

"Then why did you decide to come in here than just steal the suit while I'm not aware?" It was definitely not a good idea to suggest possible ideas to the dork that is the gray parrot but he knows he won't connect the dots.

"I've should of thought of that-- THAT is not the point. That is part of my original plan. I want to see what is going on inside that head of yours that made you create to realm and take it as my own."

"Not very original--"

"Shut it, amigo..!" As the parrot said that, another extendo arm made it's way around the duck's bill, clasping his mouth shut.

After a few minutes of silence, Beaks was the first to speak up, the only one who can speak up. "Since I'm here.. I really want to see you at your most vulnerable. You can't do much to fight against it anyways.."

He was right. Fenton has no ability to create nor destroy.

The parrot got closer to the duck, a cold hand making it's way to the tan feathers, rustling and toying around with them as if it was nothing. Fenton only tensed, being touched by someone he hated whole heartedly was not something he was planning on enjoying.

"Such nice tan feathers.. Do you preen yourself often?~" The duck was shaking at the comment. Was he really that useless without his words?


End file.
